Nala cousin
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Simba saw Nala with another mate, he decided to get his revenge.


One morning at the Prideland, Simba was chasing a butterflies. As he was chasing it, he saw Nala with another lion. He decided to get a closer look by hiding behind the bushes.

Nala said, "Wow Kimba, I never knew you were so handsome."

Simba gasped.

Kimba said, "Well, thanks Nala, I always love your style."

Nala giggled and said, "You know, maybe we can get together sometime."

Kimba said, "Well, okay, I'll see you later."

Nala said, "Okay, see ya."

So Kimba left and Nala went back to her den. Simba was shocked and furious.

Simba said, "I can't believe it. Nala had another lion mate. Grrrr, it makes me so mad. I gotta know who that Kimba is."

So Simba went to follow Kimba without noticing. As Simba follow Kimba back to the jungle, he notice that he was with another lion as well. Simba was shocked and confused, but smirk evilly.

Simba said, "So Kimba, you had another mate. Hehehehe, I think Nala is going to flip off when he see you."

So Simba went back to Priderock to get Nala.

Simba said, "Hey Nala."

Nala said, "Hey Simba. What up?"

Simba said, "Oh nothing. Got any special plan tonight."

Nala said, "Uh, not really."

Simba said, "Is there another lion with you?"

Nala said, "What, no."

Simba said, "Then how do you explain this. I saw you with another white lion. I think you're breaking up with me. Just to go with that jarhead."

Nala said, "Simba, watch your tone."

Simba said, "Oh I'll watch my tone alright, but just so you know, I got a surprise for you. Hehehehehehehe!"

Simba lurk backward toward the bushes and left.

Nala said, "Well that was awkward."

Simba went back to the jungle and went to that other mate that Kimba was with.

Simba said, "Hello, lion."

Kitty said, "Huh, oh hi. My name is Kitty, what your?"

Simba said, "QUIET! Come with me."

So Simba grabbed Kitty and took her back to his den. As Simba got back to his den, he place Kitty by the wall.

Kitty said, "Uh, what are you gonna do with me?"

Simba said, "Nothing. I'm just here to tell you that your boyfriend is hanging out with my girlfriend."

Kitty said, "What?"

Simba said, "Don't play dumb. He was a white lion."

Kitty said, "Oh you mean Kimba. Well you see..."

Simba said, "Has he kissed her."

Kitty said, "No, but..."

Simba said, "Married her."

Kitty said, "No, actually..."

Simba said, "Don't say it. Well I am going to make that white lion pay for what he done."

Kitty said, "For your information sir, Kimba is actually Nala..."

Simba said, AH HA! I knew it."

Kitty said, "Can you just listen to me for a second?"

Simba said, "I don't think so."

Kitty said, "Then what are you gonna do to me?"

Simba said, "I will set you a deal. If you help me break up Kimba and Nala, I will let you live."

Kitty said, "Okay, but I think you should consider..."

Simba said, "Are you questioning me?"

Kitty gulped and said, "No."

Simba said, "Good, now get started."

Kitty nervously left to find Kimba. As she was looking for him, she saw Kimba with Nala. She carefully went up to them and said, "Uh Kimba, can I talk to you for a second?"

Kimba said, "Sure Kitty, what is it?"

Kitty said, "Well, a strange lion told me that you were dating another lion."

Kimba said, "Another lion?"

Kitty said, "Yeah, he told me you were dating Nala."

Nala said, "What? Who told you that?"

Kitty said, "He a young cub. Gold skin, and a special pouncing ability."

Nala said, "Simba."

Kimba said, "What?"

Nala said, "Simba is my mate. What makes him think I would date Kimba?"

Kitty said, "He saw you with Kimba talking together romantically."

Kimba said, "Uh, no we weren't."

Soon, a strange noise came from the bushes. A moment later, Simba came out and attack Kimba. They attack each other for five minute. Later, Kitty and Nala stopped the fighting.

Nala said, "Will you boys stop fighting?"

Kitty said, "You're acting like babies."

Simba said, "Oh yeah, well explain this Nala. Why did you dump me with that white lion."

Nala said, "What are you talking about?"

Simba said, "Don't play dirty. I saw you saying that you love Kimba and saying that you want to go out on a date with her."

Kimba said, "What, I never say that."

Simba said, "Oh really."

Kitty said, "Simba look, Nala and Kimba are cousin."

Simba said, "Don't toy with me and... wait, did you say cousin?"

Kitty said, "Yes, Nala and Kimba are cousin."

Simba said, "But, but.."

Nala said, "I was going to tell you, but you might think I might be silly being cousin with a white lion."

Simba said, "But if Nala is Kimba cousin, then who is Kimba girlfriend?"

Kitty said, "I am."

Kimba said, "That right, me and Kitty are usually in love."

Simba was shocked and he said, "Well, sorry. I shouldn't have attack you."

Kimba said, "It okay Simba, I understand."

Nala said, "And I'll try to be more understanding to you."

Simba said, "Thanks Nala."

Kitty said, "Well Kimba, I think we gotta go."

Kimba said, "Right, well see ya."

Simba said, "Bye guys."

Nala said, "See ya."

So Kimba and Kitty went back to the jungle and Simba and Nala went back to Pride Rock.

The End.


End file.
